


Head Boy

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Catholic School, Crushes, Curiosity, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Smut, M/M, Roommates, Teen Crush, daniel is the new kid, ong is a headboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Seongwoo’s fingers are thin and long, and whenever he handles something, like his lunch, or some test tube during chemistry, Daniel is almost scared that they might snap and break apart. His skin is pale and flawless, and the way he carries himself, just something about him, feels elegant - perfect.Ready to be ruined in all the sweetest ways.





	Head Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeeeeee i blame cici for this, because she talked about it in the gc one day and it sparked unnecessary urges within me. 
> 
> anyway, HAPPY ONGNIEL WEEK, even though im super late lmfao - if anything, it's still the sixth in my country for 5 more minutes! HA!  
> BUT THIS WAS A GREAT WEEK, NONE THE LESS AND IT MUST BE CELEBRATED. :> also now I can finally read everybody's fics huhuhuhu
> 
> *this has not been tagged underage - but it might be considered as such, except they're almost finished with school, and both are consenting young adults, so I think it's fine...? 
> 
> *tagged mature for a reason.

Seongwoo comes back from Head Boy duties around 11pm, and he looks exhausted at the door.

He glances at him, almost as if waiting for acknowledgement, and Daniel takes out one of his earphones and says “the water’s still hot.”

He nods absently at him and closes the door, then leans on it for a moment, as if he’s leaving the day’s events and issues behind the door and locking them outside, before finally heading toward his part of the room. “I’ll shower in the morning.” He says, already in the process of loosening his tie.

Daniel watches him empty his pockets; keys, wallet, phone, before fiddling with the buttons on shirt.

It’s not that they’re on better terms now - Daniel isn’t sure on what terms they were before, either, but at least he’s less hostile. Back when he just came here, they sorta had beef - but that might have been Daniel’s fault, because he had been snappy and angry. But talking to him before bed - that… became their thing. Something that he anticipated every day. And it seemed to work on him, smoothen the clean cut edge exterior he had built for himself, at least around Daniel.

If before it felt like he’s a cookie cut clone, like the rest of the prissy, pious douches that strutted around like they were the elite of school, simply because they had been given a position of power - now Seongwoo looks… human.

Daniel isn’t going to lie; he was able to tell him from a crowd before, too, even though he has the exact same comma dot hair, and even though they are all forced to wear the exact same uniform. But now he’s actively looking for him, eyes roaming around the hall just to find him, to locate him, to see what he’s doing. If before he was just noticing, now he’s waiting to catch his gaze across the corridor, or at the cafeteria, just so he’ll know that Daniel is openly staring at him. Just so he’ll think about him, too. He’s been doing that the entire day. It’s like a game, except it’s not.

Seongwoo’s fingers are thin and long, and whenever he handles something, like his lunch, or some test tube during chemistry, Daniel is almost scared that they might snap and break apart. His skin is pale and flawless, and the way he carries himself, just something about him, feels elegant - _perfect_. Ready to be ruined in all the sweetest ways.

He can see why all the other boys look up to him. He can tell that they unintentionally mirror his smile, when he’s smiling, looking after him as he passes at the hall, books in hand - he can see them watching his fingers too.

Daniel gets it. It’s hard not to imagine those dainty fingers around your cock.

He can’t even stop doing that as he sees him unfastening his buttons, jesus fucking christ.  

It’s not even just that. Seeing him in that state, with his hair all messed up because he took off his sweater roughly, his face a bit red and tired, his tie loosened and his shoulders slouched. It just makes Daniel’s mouth water.

He could almost smell him from here; deodorant and sweat, and slight tinge of cologne - the one that stands in their shared bathroom, the one the stinks up the entire room after his turn in the morning. Fuck, just the thought of that makes him hard.

Now that he thinks about it, it’s odd that Daniel never stayed awake this late to see him change clothes. Seongwoo would change his clothes in the shower, generally too.

Either way, this feels too intimate, too fucking close, too tempting not to be a private little show.  

He shifts in his bed a little, sitting a bit straighter, just to have a better view.

Seongwoo notices it, because he turns to face his bed instead, and pauses momentarily, almost as if he’s hesitating, before finally taking off his the white shirt - he doesn’t take it off fully, just off his shoulders.

Daniel knows there’s no way he’s doing it purpose, but it feels like it. It feels like it, and it makes his cock throb so much, he almost feels like reaching his hand down to stroke it. Instead he swallows and closes his legs to hide his shame.

If he was quick with the buttons of his shirt - the belt coming off is excruciatingly slow.

So slow, that Daniel can hear ringing in his ears from each metallic clink the buckle makes.

Although he can’t see it, since he’s turned with his back to him -  it’s so quiet in the room that he can imagine it by sound alone.

“So what did you do all day long?” He unzips his pants, and Daniel struggles to find a coherent answer. It takes him a moment to regain his ability to speak, which says a lot about his current mental state; “Played games on my phone. Wifi’s shitty, so I can barely surf the net.”

“Yeah, everybody’s on the wifi at once on Sundays, so it’s shitty.” He answers, and takes off his pants.

His boxers are simple black with a wide white waistband, that’s hidden by the ends of his opened, half shrugged off shirt. This is a torture. They’re tight, and his ass is small and firm. He’d be able to cup it with both of his hands. He’d spread him so good and wide. Just like he deserves.

“I heard some sneak in laptops—” He can’t even finish his sentence because Seongwoo bends down to lift his pillow and take out his pajama pants - Daniel’s breathe just gets caught in his throat. He shifts again, drawing his pillow on his lap.

Fuck everything right now.

“Yeah, but you’re not going to do that, because you’re rooming with the headboy.”

“Aw, you’ll report me to the nuns? Can’t I get some slack as the new guy?”

“You’re already getting slack. Your mangas and comic books, and your rap music - all against school regulations.” He wears simple grey loose sweatpants, from the kind that are far too easy to take off, and plops down on his bed, leaning on the wall with his shirt in his lap, as if he’s too tired to put it on.

He looks god damn delicious.

“I’m not even allowed to listen to rap music? What the fuck sort of establishment is this?”

“The religious kind. Or did the big crosses around the facility were too small of a hint?” He smirks at him, mockingly.

Daniel wonders if he even knows how sexy he is.

Probably not. Fuck, probably _not_.

“Did you really think ‘Pussy, money, drugs’ is going to be a teacher’s favourite at an all-boys catholic boarding school? You should be probably listening to Bach.”

He’s not sure if he’s sarcastic or not, but he still decides to tease back; “Is that what you’re listening to, hyung?” He’s smiling though, because, come on, if he is, this is just too good to be true. He might as well become a priest, and vow a silent oath to never speak to a single woman ever in his life, because there’s no way any girl outside this established would get wet from that.

Seongwoo snorts; “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? It’d play into my stereotype well.” He lifts himself up lazily and finally takes off the rest of his button up. Daniel doesn’t know if he should be grateful or not. He has a nice body - he noticed it before too, he’s on the skinny side, but he’s lean and poised, his waist is low, and his legs long as fuck.

“Yes, it would.”

He bobbles his head left and right; “I don’t really have a specific music genre - I tend to just listen to whatever suits my ears.”

“What’s your favourite song, then? If it’s Prelude by Mozart, you’re canceled.”

“A recent favourite is Heize’s _You, Clouds, Rain_. And Mozart’s preludes aren’t songs, they’re melodies - but I didn’t expect you to know that, since you had zero proper education.”

“Ouch. That really hurt my feelings. Poor me, that had non-strictly-religious education that stripped me off of my identity, or social life.”

“I was at public junior high, I know what it’s like - and I prefer this. A regime, a tight busy schedule, and discipline, with no distractions. There’s a reason why this school has the best entrance numbers at university - it works.” He finally wears his black cotton shirt.

“Of course it works, you guys literally have nothing else to do other than study. Unless you count your little bible group activities fun.”

“They are fun. At least they used to be. We do arts and crafts and go to picnic outside, with the younger boys. As a head boy, there’s too many things to do, so it’s much less fun. I have to be the first in the scene, and the last to wrap everything up. It’s mostly just exhausting. But it gives a lot of extra credits, and the teachers allow me to skip a lot, and still get good grades.” He stands up and starts making his bed, so he could lie down. Daniel wants to talk some more, the way they did yesterday, although he’s not sure hearing his sleepy voice whispering in the darkness is such a good idea right now.

Their room isn’t that big, there’s two stands and an armchair between their beds, so he’s almost dangerously close.

“Ah, so you’re just doing it for the privileges. Figures.”

“Figures?” Seongwoo turns to him, slight irritation in his voice; “You’ve been here for less than two weeks, and you already think you think you got me all figured out?”

“You just seem like the kind to think ahead. I haven’t really figured you out yet - I don’t think you figured _yourself_ out yet.”

He snorts and plops back on the bed, dragging the blanket after him, but doesn’t lies down, just sits next to the wall for a moment, tapping on his phone. Probably answering somebody’s text. “Well,” He says all of the sudden, without looking away or stopping texting; “It’s not like you’re hard nut to crack, so I guess it’s mutual.”

“Bold claims.” Daniel sits up; “Let’s hear it, then. Who do you think I am?”

Seongwoo looks up from his phone and fixes him with a long stare, moving his head a little, and biting his lower lip as he goes.

Fuck, Daniel feels so conscious under his gaze that he can almost feel his skin burning.

“Your parents are hella rich if they were able to somehow fit you in here on your last year of high school.” Is the first thing he says, and he’s correct. He knows his mom pulled some high strings to get him here, and he knows its his last chance to finish school respectfully, without shaming his family. “You’ve been spoiled rotten, so you think you can do what you want - but you always own up to your own mess, which redeems you. You probably think respect should be earned, not given.” His eyes go down from his face, to his torso, assessing every bit of him, before taking his time to ascend back up to his face and this time Daniel’s mouth actually waters and he swallows a thick lump of drool; “You probably did something really bad to end up here. You hate it here, but you’re keeping low profile, because this is your last chance. You need this to work out in order to graduate.”

Right on the nose, too.

He’s actually quite perceptive, isn’t he?

Seongwoo smirks because he can tell by the expression Daniel is making that he’s right, so he continues; “You probably smoke - or at least smoked, before. You put a pencil up your ear—” He gestures at the top of his own ear, and Daniel is so hyper aware of this, that he can almost feel his touch on his own skin. Fuck. It’s even more enticing because he noticed something about him. “Guys do that with a cigarette, usually. You had a million girlfriends, but you could never get serious, because you’re always shifting, looking for the next exciting thing. This is the same with your interests, you’re always trying to find something new to get busy with. Something you can get addicted to, because it’s hard for you to stay still. You probably did some sports or something like that, in your old school, too.”

“I used to dance.” Daniel admits. “Had a crew and everything.”

“Street dancing?”

“Yeah. B-boying.”

He looks interested in that, genuine curiosity showing on his face. “Were you any good?”

“I was pretty great. But not the best.”

“Somehow I doubt that’s true. Once you’re invested, you’d probably give your whole. You’re the kind who’d rather play league of legends, repeating the same campaign for 10 hours, instead of reading something meaningful, like Dostoyevsky.”

“Well - you’re not wrong. I love playing LoL.” Daniel is hurried to fix him; “But who says I didn’t read Dostoevsky? _If there is no God, everything is permitted._ I know my literature. He’s my favourite classic Russian. I got bored with Tolstoy.”

Seongwoo looks pleasantly surprised, so Daniel uses the momentary pause to say; “My turn.”

“Go ahead.” He snorts.

Daniel leans a little his way; “I think all of this… _thing_ ,” He gestures to the general direction of Seongwoo; “all this goodie-two-shoes, hard working, god fearing persona you built yourself is a front you put up. You like fitting in, or rather you’re good at blending in, and playing a role. But you’re kind of witty and smart underneath it all to be just _that_. You’re hiding, or making up for something.”

“Oh?” He tries and fails to stop his smile from coming out; “And what would that be?”

Daniel isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this; he thought he’d at least shake him up, stirr something in him, get him upset or dismayed to have been so exposed. Had that happened, he probably would’ve shrugged his shoulders, and dismissed it, claim that he still needs to figure out what. Instead Daniel feels challenged, even, the pit of his stomach coiling and bubbling, because he’s amused as hell, and he’s waiting for an answer, there on the bed, his eyes lit playfully, glinting from the light that Daniel’s lamp emits. His hair is all messed up, and it’s so hard, so hard to bite himself back. He wants to play this game with him.

“That you like dick.” He answers, perhaps with more finality than he was intending to.

Seongwoo bursts into laugh, after a moment.

In fact, he laughs so hard, he falls sideways onto his pillow laughing.

Daniel would’ve been insulted if he didn’t have such a sweet and cute laughter. Fuck, now he wants him even more, and he’s not sure what the fuck he’s even suppoused to do with all these feelings.

Seongwoo is about to say something, raising to his elbow, then falls back and laughs some more. “Dude, you should go to acting! Maybe not acting, you’re transparent as hell, but like something in the entertainment business - seriously.”

“Thanks, I guess…?” He’s mostly confused, though.

Seongwoo settles inside his sheet, still snickering as he goes, hugging the blanket greedily to himself. “Could you close the lights? I’m exhausted.”

Daniel isn’t sure why he’s slightly upset, or feels slighted. He’s not even sure what he was expecting.

For the last two weeks, he had already gotten accustomed with how unexpected Seongwoo was. But he still manages to catch him off guard.

He’s literally nothing like anybody else he’s ever met. Daniel has no idea what makes him tick, and he’s upset that it’s Seongwoo who has the upper hand on him, and not the other way around. It’s like he can’t _win_ a single conversation - and to be frank, up before he met him, he didn’t know conversations can be won or lost unless they’re arguments.

He shuts off the light, and crawls into his own covers, and stares at the ceiling, fitting his hand underneath the pillow for more comfort.

Then he runs the entire thing again in his head, as if he needs to analyze the turns and a smile spreads onto his features; “You didn’t deny it.”  

“Oh, shut up and go to sleep.” Seongwoo doesn’t sound hostile, though. Maybe slightly irritated, and that’s enough for an answer for Daniel, even though he didn’t blatantly say yes or no. He himself probably doesn’t know yet the answer to it either.

Seongwoo stirs and shifts a few times, before making a really audible, long sigh.

Daniel glances at him, to see him on his back, also staring at the ceiling. Although it’s dark, there’s some vague light from the streetlights downstairs, and he can see his eyelashes flutter when he blinks.

Seongwoo shifts again, this time toward him, and Daniel looks back onto the ceiling.

“What did you do?” He suddenly asks.

“What did I do?” He repeats  it, more to himself, trying to understand what he’s referring to it.

“What did you do to make your parents send you here?” Seongwoo rephrases it. “It must have been something pretty bad.”

Daniel snorts; “I was attending a school for the more…”

“Rich spoiled kids?” Seongwoo helps him.

“Yeah, that.” He chuckles. “I kept being sent to my school principal all the time, because I just didn’t give a shit. God, I hated him so much. I thought - I still think he’s a huge wimp, and he’s only sitting where he’s sitting, because he’s a bubble head. He’s a pig. Everything he does is because somebody’s parent paid for it. So some concerned mom paid him to get some counselors in to tell us how bad and dangerous homosexual relationship are. How it’s against god, and how you’d get a bunch of stds. Me and my boyfriend snuck into his office, just to spite him, and decided to have sex right on his chair. We would’ve gotten away with it, too, had we knew he put a goddamn surveillance system in his office. Pants down, bent over his desk and everything. Somebody even leaked the video to the entire school. The board of directors just couldn’t swallow this one down no matter how much mom offered.”

Seongwoo is so silent, that Daniel can’t even hear him breathe. He wonders if that was too much for him.

“You have a boyfriend,” it’s somewhere between a statement and a question.

“Well, he’s an ex now. It wasn’t awfully serious between us, before too.”

“How surprising.”

“Shut up. Honestly, I think he just wanted to mess around with other guys, now that he had the resident porn star title. I was embarrassed as fuck when the video got leaked, but he totally owned up to it. He really loved the attention.”

“Public schools.” Seongwoo says with disregard, as if this sort of thing would be expected from public schools, and Daniel chuckles.

It’s quiet again.

Daniel can hear himself swallow.

“Have you ever been with girls?”

“Yeah.” He answers, unsure where Seongwoo is taking this conversation.

“What feels better…? Boys or girls?”

Fuck. Fuck his entire life.

“Boys.”

“Why?” Seongwoo shifts a little in his bed, but Daniel doesn’t dare to look his way.

“I just prefer them. There’s no particular reason.”

“Because guys can’t get pregnant?”

Daniel snorts; “No…? That’s not it. You know that can be easily fixed with a condom right? You know what condoms are, right?”

Seongwoo throws his sock at him, which makes him laugh.

“Yes, genius. I’ve been with girls, too.”

“Before marriage? You? No way.”

Daniel can hear him do an eyeroll, even though he can’t see it, so it makes him laugh even more.

“I meant - like —” He pauses, as if he struggles to force out a sentence that makes sense.

“Why does it feel better with men?” He hesitates again; “How does it feel like… to be with a guy?”

Daniel sighs and thinks about it, but it’s hard to think at this point, because all his thoughts trickle down to Seongwoo lying on the other bed, so fucking close to him that he can hear every rustle and every shift, and he wonders how would _he_ feel like underneath him.

“I guess… guys know better what to do and where to touch… and how to touch it, because they’re already touched themselves. But this isn’t the sole reason.”

Seongwoo is quiet for a moment then says; “Do you ever touch their… you know?”

“Their dicks?” He sniggers; “Yeah, that’s how sex goes. And imagine that, their butts too.”

Seongwoo hums. “Does it ever weird you out? That their junk is like your junk?”

“Honest to god, did vaginas never weirded you out? I mean… just looking into them, they look so odd and flappy.”

“I never really stopped to look at one. I mean, I just shoved my dick in there. Still regretting it.”

“Because it’s against god before marriage?”

“Because she slapped me super hard, after I came 3 minutes in. Honestly not sure what she was expecting.”

Daniel laughs; “Sounds just like my first time.”

“It _was_ my first time.”

Daniel snorts, then nibbles at his lip. He can ask some more, or stay quiet forever.

If Seongwoo is in a sharing mood, he’s not going to pass it.

“How about porn?”

“What about it?”

“Never watched it?”

“Jesus, I’m at a catholic boarding school, not in some weird mormon cult, What the hell. I watched some. I guess enough. Sometimes still do. I don’t know, I guess because there’s no…” He trails off. “Tension…? Maybe? It feels fake and wrong.”

“Aw,” Daniel teases; “Sounds like you need porn with feelings and plot to really get off.”

“Fuck you.”

Daniel feels like he crossed him a bit, even though his voice wasn’t exactly hostile per se, so he decides to share too; “Honestly, that’s the best kind of porn. I love softcore, so I get you. I got a to-go video when i need to jack off,” he admits, pausing slightly; “It’s basically just an actual couple getting it on in front of a camera. That’s much better than just… you know. Plastic gravity-defying boobs jumping up and down for an hour, while she keeps yelling the same thing.”

Seongwoo hums and Daniel wonders if he’s falling asleep, but then he talks again; “What do the couple do? In that video.”

Daniel is so tempted to say along the lines of ‘I can show you’ or ‘we could watch together’, but he’s pretty sure he might scare him away, if he does. “Starts with them reading a magazine on the sofa. Then they start to make out, get their clothes off, and have sex.”

“That’s kind of anticlimactic.”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t even know. Pet play?”

Daniel laughs, and shifts a little so he could face him.

Seongwoo’s smiling, but looking toward the ceiling.

“Is it two guys?”

“Yeah.”

He hums again. “Somehow…” he pauses again, and Daniel wonders if he’s thinking too carefully about what he wants to say. “I can’t even imagine it.”

“What? Two guys doing it?”

“Yeah - well, not in a weird homophobic way, but in a…” This time he trails off and doesn’t pick it up, so it’s just silent for the longest time, until Daniel finally urges him; “In what way?”

“Like - I can’t imagine how’d it feel.” He says and Daniel can see him nibbling at his lip. “How it’d feel to have somebody’s dick in my hand.”

Yeah, no, Daniel is _done_ here.

Uncharted territory.

This is not going where he wanted it to go, and his patience and self-resolve is wearing thin.

He turns a bit to the wall, and sends a hand just to cup himself and adjust his dick, because it’s hard as hell and his underwear aren’t making it easy.

Seongwoo snorts; “Sorry if that was weird.”

“No - it’s…”

Fuck he’s going to die from a case of blue balls.

“It’s fine. Um.” He clears his throat; “It doesn’t feel any different than touching your own, to be honest.”

“But it’s not - Like - when you touch your own, you can feel it. And when you touch pussy, it’s sort of wet. But like… dicks are not? So it’s just…? Like what? Warm? Hard? Stiff? That sort of thing. Can’t imagine it.”

Daniel snorts.

“What?” He asks.

“Aren’t you being too interested?”

“Am I not allowed to be?”

“Yeah, but… you sorta laughed at my assumption for 3 minutes straight, now you’re proving me right.”

“I don’t like dick.” He denies, finally.

“Right.” Daniel shakes his head slightly,  because he kinda expected it.

He sorta pushed it there, so it’s okay. He could’ve been a bit more subtle, but it’s not like this was going to turn up any other way.

He might be slightly more opened to it than the rest of them, but it still goes against his religion and everything he was taught to believe.

Seongwoo doesn’t say anything for the longest time, so Daniel just sighs, and decides to turn to the wall.

He already closes his eyes.

He already has them closed shut and he’s ready to sleep.

But then Seongwoo just has to go and says; “How can I like something I never had before.” and Daniel’s eyes fly open.

Is he fucking with him, or is he legit interested?

There’s no way this was just thrown out there innocently - he knows Daniel has had experience with boys. He’s totally baiting him.   
He’s curious and wants a god damn helping hand. At least, that’s where he was heading towards with this conversation.

He wants to have a dick to judge how it feels like, and if he likes it. His gay roommate should be perfect for the job.

Somehow it’s too good to be true. Maybe he put a camera somewhere, and Daniel is going to be the laughing stock of school. That sort of thing happens in boarding schools, right? Except Seongwoo never struck him as the type of person. From the start he’s been just too… genuine. Too nice. Even when Daniel was too bitter about being thrown into the god forsaken countryside in the middle of the school year, abandoned to a system and rules he had zero knowledge about.

Except this is a really dangerous territory.

At least it is for Daniel. He should just close your eyes, and go back to sleep.

His heart is beating so loud, that Daniel can almost hear it spring out of his chest, so he can’t help but turn sharply back to him. “What was that?” He says that a bit louder than he intended.

“Nothing~” He says that in an odd singsong voice, almost like its a chime, a tease, and turns hurriedly to the wall.

Daniel can’t help but smile, because this is just fucking outrageous.

“Are you fucking with me, Seongwoo?”

“Hmmm?” he hums again; “Now why would I be fucking with you?”

“Just feels like it.”

“I’m sorry if it feels like that, then.”

Daniel tries to interpret what is means, but all he can see it the black cotton shirt that fits him loose and good, his nape, so exposed and vulnerable. “Anyway, goodnight.”

He changed his mind or chickened out.

“Well, next time, don’t poke a bag, if you’re not interested to see what’s in it.” Daniel topples back down on the pillow, but refuses to turn away from him, now.

Seongwoo snorts; “What sort of bogus idiom is that? Never heard of it.”

“But it got the message across, didn’t it? If you want something, stop beating around the bush or trying to bait out what you want to hear.”

“Trust me, if I was baiting something out of you, I would’ve already heard _exactly_ what I needed to hear.”

What the fuck.

“But thanks for the advice.”

Daniel shakes his head, facing the ceiling, and chuckles; “Pious headboy image —” he makes an explosion sound.  

“It’s an image you made up all by yourself without knowing shit about me. My parents aren’t even strictly religious. My dad is in the military, so he thought it’s a good way to educated and discipline me without him doing any effort, and get rid of me from loitering around the house. Two birds, one stone.” He turns to the ceiling. “I don’t think he realized how much I’d like the _rough_ discipline, though. I wish I’d known that ‘physical punishment’ meant holding hands up for an hour. I got excited from the thought of getting spanked by a ruler.” He sniggers.

Daniel feels like somebody punched his abdomen, and adjusts his dick again, because no, no no no nonononono, nope. Not happening.

“Christ, are you touching yourself?” Seongwoo lifts his head.

“Whose fault is that? I’m going to die from a case of blue balls.”

“Nobody actually died from that, don’t worry.”

“No - I don’t think you understand. I’ve masturbated the past two weeks more than I have the last year, fuck.”

“Because you don’t have a snug hole to put your dick in? Boo-hoo.”

“ _No_ , that's not it.”

“Why, then?” He’s so fucking curious, he wants to know. He actually wants to know.

“What would be your first guess?”

“You already heard my first guess.”

“Fine, then your second.”

He shifts a little; “I’d rather not make a guess at all.”

Daniel snorts, the nibbles at his lip.

He knows if he’ll say it, it’ll make things between them uncomfortable. Especially now that Seongwoo finally opened up to him. But there’s also a slight chance, that coming clean right now would change something to a direction he didn’t anticipated before tonight. Thoughts racing through his sleep-laced head, are less dirty and more sweet, and it’s concerning - _concerning_ because Seongwoo is probably straight, and is just curious or horny or both, which is a dangerous combination at a place where there’s nothing but other boys for months at a time.

But that slight chance, that miniscule chance that he might actually like him back - takes the reins before he has a say in it. He’d rather be honest, and risk it, then stay quiet forever.

“I’ve never wanted somebody so much in my entire life - the way I want you.”

Seongwoo is quiet for a moment, and when Daniel turns to him, they are finally facing each other, and Seongwoo just looks confused. “Me...?”

“You can’t be serious, Seongwoo - Who else? Do you see somebody else in this room? Jesus, from the moment you came to pick me up with the luggage… you probably don’t even know how beautiful you are. You don’t even know what you’re doing to me - sometimes you’re so obscenely sexy that my ears are ringing and my head can’t process thoughts. I can’t take my eyes off you. I don’t even want to.”

Now that he said it, he feels a bit hesitant, and doesn’t want to see his reaction.

What if he’s angry?

What if he’s disgusted?

He can feel his heartbeat in his neck. It’s not like he exaggerated, it’s how he feels - but at the same time, perhaps he had exposed too much of himself to somebody who’d never know what to do with it.

Seongwoo doesn’t say anything - doesn’t say anything, and it makes things worse. He’d rather he dismissed him or just laughed at him, or just reacted in a way Daniel can deal with, instead of being silent. There’s an odd sort of burden on his chest, as if somebody’s sitting on it, weight pressing on his chest as he stares at the ceiling, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And it drops, with Seongwoo’s face replacing his view of the ceiling.

He jolts, because it’s sudden and he didn’t hear him moving.

“W-what are you—” he raises into sitting.

Seongwoo stands there, hands crossed on his chest, black tee threatening to fall off his shoulder, and looks somewhat… angry, mostly. With his eyebrows furrowed like that.

Daniel swallows the lump in his throat - his knees feel weak when he moves them over the bed, so he could sit properly and get up, but before he can even make sense of the situation, Seongwoo takes a long shaky inhale, and slowly falls to his knees, before him.

“What - wait - what—”

“If this ever comes out of this room, we’ll both be expelled.” He looks toward the door to make sure it’s locked, and it probably is, then turns back to him; “So you’ll have to be quiet.”

“What are you doing?” He finally forces out, feeling dumb that he can’t even say something more intelligent than that.

“I’m going to touch your dick.” He says, and it sounds final.

“Because I said I like you?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to — Listen, if you’re just doing that because you’re curious, then don’t do it at all. I’m sure there’s enough people here who’d love to experiment as well and I’m—”

“I am curious.” He admits, cutting him off; “But if I didn’t like you back, I wouldn’t be doing that.”

“Okay.” Daniel says, dumbly, just to agree, but only then digests that; “Okay, so—”

Seongwoo leans a bit up, placing his hands on his knees, and kisses him.

His lips are soft and small.

He draws back, hurriedly, as if he’s scared that he did something wrong, as if he could do something wrong at all - so Daniel pulls him back in by the elbow, just to have another long taste of him.

God, it feels so right.

Maybe he fall asleep early - and this is all a dream. It’s a slow kiss, barely wet - he tastes new, unusually sweet, and maybe more eager than what Daniel expected, drawing him by the shirt when the kiss gets too heated.

He reaches his long hands up his thighs, spreading his legs wider as he goes and fitting himself between them, and Daniel is forced to draw back the kiss.

“You don’t have to.” He says; “That’s not — we don’t have to do that, right now—”

“Can you just shut up?” He says, impatient, except he’s nibbling at his lower lip again, where it’s still wet from Daniel’s spit,  as he looks down, hesitating, before finally putting his hand on his clothed cock.

He glances at his face, as if he needs assurance that this is the right cock, and Daniel hates everything. He doesn’t have to be so goddamn cute while doing this, but he is.

His hand is soft, slow, for a moment, and then gone, gently placed atop his thigh.

He scoots in a bit closer, sitting directly between his legs, and sinks down a little, with a determined sigh, reaches out again; “It’s big.” He says, nodding his head slightly like he anticipated it, and Daniel snorts, and bites his lip when Seongwoo pulls down his waistband.

“Are you already hard?”

“How can I not be, when you were giving me a goddamn striptease.”

The corners of his lips turn up slightly at this; “Huh. Well now you know how it feels like every morning for me, when you just change your clothes. You look like a greek god sculpture from the back, you know that?”

“Was this revenge for that? On purpose?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

When he takes him out of his pants, carefully, as if he’s scared that something might happen to it if he uses too much force. He stares at it for a moment, cupping his cock in his hand. It fits perfectly in his palm, and his fingers circle it softly. Daniel shudders.

He does this with both of his hands, one atop the other, almost as if he’s measuring the length of Daniel’s cock.

“It’s —-”

“What?” Daniel half laughs, more out of nervousness and anticipation, than actual amusement.

It’s definitely not _his_ first time - but it’s definitely Seongwoo’s, and somehow it makes him feel like it’s his, too, like this is a first, and he’s not sure where to put his hands, or how to act when some dude is handling his dick.

“It’s not what I expected - just like… not as hard as I expected - but not so squishy either.” He concludes, and squeezes a little at the top, making Daniel shudder again.

“This is exactly what I wanted to hear. How squishy my penis is.”

“Well, what do you want me to do? Praise you? It’s a real pussy destroyer, Daniel. Well done for growing one.”

“I’d prefer ass destroyer, but go on.”

He laughs softly and gives him a few more pumps, watching his face, as if waiting for orders, but that seems to bore him. Daniel isn’t sure what he expected, it’s not like it’s going to be very different than his own, and it’s not like penises are a source of a family entertainment - but his hand feels good around him, and he doesn't want to stop him either.

Even better than he thought it would feel. His fingers are so active, so pale against his dick. This can’t be real.

He could watch them go forever.

Except, he doesn’t get to - because Seongwoo bends down a bit, and swallows him whole.

“What - Seongwoo, what the fuck.”

Seongwoo retreats momentarily, his tongue running against his length; “What?” he holds onto his base, poised for more, and Daniel _can’t._  His fingers dig into the mattress.

“What are you doing?”

“It looked kinda dry.”

“So you decided to give me a blowjob? What happened to consent?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He’s smirking, pumping him, and yeah, his fingers definitely feel a lot better on him now with a bit of spit lubricating the process. “Can I suck your dick, _please_?”

That’s not what Daniel had in mind, at all - he wanted to talk about this before they do it. He wanted to take this slow, to enjoy it, indulge in him, but now that _that_ flew out of the window, he’s not even sure how to proceed. Seongwoo had somehow managed to make it dirty - to be too willing, and ask for it, and who is Daniel to refuse such a polite request.

“Yes,” He says, straightening his back. His voice sounds alienated - as if somebody else spoke; “You can.”

This time he rubs his nose on his cock, eyes closed, then feels his lips against it, not really kissing, but just caressing, before finally taking him back in.

He sucks in noisy, obscene and loud, and Daniel hisses, because he is not going to last much longer than this, then draws back a little, then sinks allows himself to sink in deeper.

It’s a bit sloppy - he doesn’t actually have any technique just yet, he’s just trying out different things to see what works - but he sure as hell makes up for it with intense enthusiasm, making more encouraging obscene little sounds as he goes.

His mouth is hot and wet, and when he tries to fit everything in, he chokes a little and draws back, coughing slightly for a moment, before he's back for more. 

Daniel helps him a little, lacing his hand through his hair. Seongwoo looks up, meeting his eyes, as he sucks, holding him deep for a moment, before drawing up, a trail of spit and pre-come still connecting his dick with Seongwoo’s mouth.

“Fuck,” is all he says, lips swollen, and Daniel notices that he’s holding onto his own crotch, almost as if he’s embarrassed. He seems eager to continue though, but Daniel holds him back, pulling at his hair a little and making him arch his back.

“Enough,” He says, and for a moment, Seongwoo almost looks disappointed; “Come here, I want to…”

“I didn’t bath, yet.” Seongwoo’s breathing is hard against his wet cock, and it’s hard not to enjoy it. Fuck, he wants him so much he can’t even breathe. “Tomorrow.” He promises, and opens his mouth again, but Daniel doesn’t let him.

“No, not tomorrow.” He says, and helps him up. “I don’t care. About the bath.” He tugs Seongwoo's shirt off. Seongwoo just holds his hands up, obedient, then runs his fingers on his dick one last time, when it's off, before raising up, then fitting his knees around Daniel’s thighs.

He’s towers above him like that, but doesn’t seem to know exactly how to proceed, just stares at him openly, studying his face.

His cheeks are rosy - he can tell that even though it’s dark.

Seongwoo runs his hands on his hair, drawing it back.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” He admits, leaning into the warmth of his arm, and Seongwoo snorts.

“Don’t be cheesy, you’re killing the mood.”

“I don’t even know what is the mood, I’m just confused and aroused.”

That makes him laugh, and then he leans down to give him a long wet kiss. He tastes of him.

Daniel almost falls back down onto his bed, far too comfortable, and he kind of feels exhausted, and doesn’t even care he didn’t get to come - but Seongwoo does. He sits down, straddling him, and Daniel can feel his thighs slightly shake around him when their crotches meet. The moan he makes is so soft and broken, that he can feel it in his heart. He throws his head back a little bit and exposes his neck.

Daniel doesn’t want to blink and lose a second of it; he can feel it, how hot and warm he is against his own length.

He runs his hands on his shoulders blades, placing little kisses down his neck and his chin.

Seongwoo’s hands are on his shoulders, for balance, and he moves again, making a hot soft groan, and Daniel can feel the vibration against his lips, how his adam’s apple bobs up and down.

He rocks his hips down, this time using strength and momentum, and arches into him, trying to fit in closer.

When he does it again, he hugs his neck, burying his face into Daniel’s cheek.

He’s shaking slightly, maybe out of cold, and maybe out pleasure, Daniel can’t tell, but it feels so good, trying to bring their bodies together, as if knowing they belong against each other - that makes him feel at complete loss.

He hadn’t been that intimate with anybody else before. It’s almost frightening, and the worst part is that this _grinding -_  dumb teenage _humping -_ is literally the most sensual thing he has done in his entire life.

They pick up a pace, slow at first, and Seongwoo just keeps pushing his face into his hair and then into his neck, biting his lip, running his hands in his hair, driving him insane - and then it’s faster, a bit less controlled, a bit hotter and noisier and more chaotic.

He’s really trying - Daniel can tell - to be as quiet as possible, making sure the broken whimpers, stay exactly that, and just the thought of him letting go when he handles himself someplace else, somewhere where he can cry out - just that makes Daniel moan.

He reaches down into his boxers.

He’s leaking with precum, so he teases his head, wiping the cum with his thumb. Seongwoo’s body almost convulses from the sensation. He squirms and digs his fingernails into his his neck and scalp, and keeps repeating the word ‘fuck’ over and over again, as if it’s a mantra, in his ear.

He’s incredibly sexy, just like that, without any experience, and without actually knowing what he’s doing, and that’s what Daniel likes about him. Everything about him is a turn on. Everything about him makes him want to bite his lip and kiss and bite and destroy and mend and ruin and love. He presses their lengths against each other, holding them together in one hand, and lets him ride it out, grinding clumsily.

He’s clearly already at climax.

He whispers his name when he cums, not ‘yes’ and not ‘fuck’ and not ‘oh my god’ just this quiet silent plea, and Daniel shuts his eyes as powerfully as he can when he continues pumping their cocks together.

His orgasm is almost _harsh_. He feels like he empties out everything, in one single moment - and then, that he’s not there, just suspended somewhere, and when he returns back to his body, there’s this white emptiness everywhere, like he turned a new page in a diary. That's how good Seongwoo got him. He literally hit nirvana. 

He slumps down on his bed, unable to hold upright anymore, and takes Seongwoo with him.

He’s beat.

He’s not going to move a single muscle now.

He nuzzles Seongwoo to himself.

“Still like me?” He asks, all of the sudden, as if what they did might change that.

“No,” Daniel snorts; “Now I like you even more.”

“Idiot,” Seongwoo says, and that’s really the last thing Daniel remembers.

He can’t be this comfortable to not fall asleep.

In the morning, he wakes up alone.

The shower running.

He’s groggy as hell.

There’s nothing, nothing at all to say that can prove yesterday actually happened. No tissues on the stand. No cum stains on his shirt.

Seongwoo comes out in his uniform, like always, hair blow-dried into perfection, shirt tucked in, cuffs closed.

“Are you coming to breakfast?”

He’s so positive that he dreamed last night, that he just bobs his head left and right, unsure of what to do with his life now.

How is he supposed to live with this in head?

Seongwoo continues shuffling around the room, too alert for such an early hour on Monday, and Daniel wears his pants begrudgingly in the most langguid way possible.

His shirt is a tangled mess, and he has no idea how to get his limbs into it, let alone his head, when Seongwoo suddenly puts a hand on his bare shoulder, and fixes the shirt for him. Once he’s in, tugging in down his torso - he leans in and places a kiss on his lips.

Daniel doesn’t let him draw back too fast, clutching onto his elbow before he can run away.

They seperate in a wet smack.

“I’m going ahead. Brush your teeth. Yuck. One might think you were the one who gave me a blowjob with that morning breathe.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda planning a part 2 to this with actual sex.  
> idk yet.  
> let me know if you even like this, because it's sorta weird lol


End file.
